Naruto and Hinata's New Life
by Da-Smart-Kid
Summary: What surprises and trials await Naruto Hinata and Hanabi in this story were they have left the village behind?
1. The Question

Naruto and Hinata's New Life

I have always wanted to know why I was always treated the way I was. Why I was always hit and spit on by the other villagers. Why nobody ever stepped in

to stop them. Don't get me wrong the Anbu always came before it got out of hand but they would not stay more than a few minutes before they left again.

How come I always failed the Ninja Academy Graduation exam and no one tried to teach me for next year. Why no one ever played with me on the playground

and always ran when I got near. In case you're wondering my name is Naruto Uzumaki I live in a one bedroom apartment funded by the Third Hokage Hiruzen

Sarutobi. I will be taking the Ninja Academy graduation exams tomorrow morning. I walk into the classroom in the morning waiting for the exam to begin. "What

is _he_ doing here he'll just fail again and make a fool of himself what a loser." Said Kenshi "Hey shut up Kenshi I will graduate this year and become Hokage

you'll see!" Said Naruto "Whatever you say loser." Said Kenshi while smirking "Ok everybody settle down settle down today you will be taking the Ninja

Academy graduation exams." Iruka announced at the head of the classroom. Seeing that everybody was listening to him Iruka continued "You will each need to

perform a basic henge and clone jutsu to pass this exam and become a ninja of this village." Understanding the requirements one by one the students went up

and performed the required clone jutsu and henge finally it was Naruto's turn he went up in front of the class he passed the first part of the exam by turning

Into Iruka. Once the second part started everybody was shocked when Naruto made five perfect clones. Iruka deciphered that they were Kage Bunshin by how

solid they looked. To say everybody was surprised would be a understatement they were completely caught off guard and didn't know what to say so they just

left it alone. "Ok for all the people who passed the exam I will now give you your team placements and Jonin Sensei." Said Iruka "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga." Iruka said while looking at the respectful students. Sasuke immediately looks up and says "Why would I be put on a team

with this dobe I am a Uchiha that needs to be treated with respect change my teammates now."He demanded. Sakura chimes in while saying" Yeah Sasuke-

kun needs to be put on a team with potential not a team that will hold him down which is what Naruto and Hinata will do."Hinata finally having enough hurtful

comments and abuse directed towards her and Naruto lashes out catching everybody off guard."You know what I'm am tired of always being ridiculed because

of my kindness to others is it wrong to be kind I don't think so and why do ya'll pick on Naruto-kun he is a really great guy so what if sometimes messes up he

is still better than that stuck up prick Sasuke who is using his being the last Uchiha to get babied by everybody which shows you how much better Naruto-kun

is to him he never had anything handed to him he worked for what he has now!" Then while looking at Naruto she says" Naruto-kun I know I might act weird

around you but it's because I like you and have always liked you in fact I love you and will always love you and if you were to date me I would make sure you

would never experience heartbreak again like that bubblegum haired girl has done to you." After Hinata's rant was over and everybody assessed what the hell

just happened Sasuke while looking at Hinata immediately lashed out with a fist headed for her face right before it connected Naruto caught it and immediately

punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke hit the ground with a thud looking up with hate in his eyes and a little trickle of blood coming out the side of his mouth.

"Why would you even think about hitting my Sasuke-kun you'll pay for this!" Sakura screamed and launched herself at Naruto while he just stood there

smirking knowing what was about to happen,sure enough Sakura hit the floor a red handprint on her face from a chakra enhanced slap from Hinata." If you

ever think about hitting my Naruto-kun again next time I won't be so nice" Hinata said while glaring at Sakura so hard she had to look away. While the rest of

the academy students were trying to assess what the hell just went down Hinata looks at Naruto and kisses him. Naruto already deciding he liked her too

kissed her back as well they spent a good five minutes there just making out before Iruka finally stopped watching what was happening in his classroom and

realized what he was still doing team placements, clearing his throat to let the two lovebirds know it was time to stop making out and to settle the class down.

Iruka once again began to read off team placements while everybody went back to their seats Sakura tried to help up Sasuke he just shook her off and sat

down she quickly followed behind so she could sit next to him. Sasuke glaring daggers at the back of Naruto's head while Sakura did the same thing to

Hinata's. Iruka continued with the placement of team 7. "Team 7 Jonin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka announced. He then continued on with the other

teams. "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka Shino Aburame and Sakura Haruno with their Jonin Sensei being Kurenai Yuhi." Sakura instantly jumped up and and

declared" I do't want to be on a team with dog boy and bug boy, dog boy stinks and bug boy is just plain weird give me a better team placement so I can

sharpen my skills not be creeped out by these two. As if on cue Kiba's dog Akamaru started growling while looking at Sakura and Shino's insects started to

swarm Sakura. While staring at her Kiba snarled out" Hey listen here bubblegum drop I don't stink it's just my natural Inuzuka scent I bathe regularly and if

make any more comments like that I will have my friend here chase you around the village in his Frenzy Pill form." "My friend here is right don't judge us by

what we look or act like because I will have my insects do more than look creepy while they come at you." Shino said while glaring at Sakura. "Moving on with

the placements Team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara Chouji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka with their Jonin Sensei Being Asuma Sarutobi you will all meet your

Sensei tomorrow without any more things to say class is dismissed announced Iruka.


	2. All In Due Time

Naruto and Hinata's New Life

The academy students pile out of the classroom thinking about how fucked up this day has been. First Naruto passed the exam Hinata stood up for herself and

told Naruto she liked him, he more than accepted her and now they're an item. Second Naruto decked Sasuke in the face...hard and Hinata slapped Sakura for

trying to hit Naruto after he had hit Sasuke. After everyone had finally left Naruto and Hinata were exiting the academy hand in hand when Sasuke still mad

about earlier dashed at Hinata. As he was about to hit here she whirled around having heard him advancing on her and kicked him….well let's just say he

wasn't going to be walking straight for a while. Just coming out of the academy Sakura saw this happen and immediately screamed" YOU BITCH!" while she

raced at Hinata. Hinata raced through a few handsigns and cried out "BYAGUGAN!" Another cry was then heard "Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams 64 Palms!" Sakura

was immediately showered with 32 precision placed hits from Hinata. Naruto which was still standing by laughing at what had just happened asked Hinata

"Why did you stop at 32?" To which Hinata replied "Had I kept going I would have killed her so I stopped at 32 to paralyze her." "Oh ok so were you wanna go

Hinata-hime?" "Anywhere you want to Naruto-Kun" Taking her hand they both begin to walk again just talking and laughing until they walk by an elderly lady.

Once Hinata was close enough the lady leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear" Hey little Hyuga girl you do know that is the demon of this village you

better run before he hurts you." Naruto having heard what the lady said considering she was a really horrible whisperer was about to say something, before a

kiss on his lips and "I got this Naruto-kun" stopped him. He was still mad but did stop and wait to see how this was gonna turn out. Hinata turned around and

in a voice dripping with aggravation said" Listen here lady my Naruto-kun is no demon in fact the only demons I see in this village are you and everybody else

who sees Naruto-kun as the fox instead of the one who keeps the fox at bay, lady if I ever hear or see you talk about Naruto-kun like this again trust me our

next meeting won't be this pleasant." Hinata the turned and took Naruto's hand and continued to walk while Naruto smirked. Hama standing there seething

thought to herself. 'Damn that demon brat he already has her under his spell.' Hama then proceeded to take out a kunai, being a retired ninja she knew how to

throw one fast and with great accuracy. 'I must save her , this is the only way.' Hama then threw the kunai to a now 100 yard away Naruto he heard the kunai

as did Hinata but had no time to react as it imbedded itself into Hinata's back. With a cry of pain Hinata fell forward unconscious. Naruto looked to where the

kunai was thrown and saw Hama with her hand still outstretched she then reached into her purse and threw another kunai, at this point Nauto was already

racing towards her with his eyes slit down the middle and an ominous red chakra surrounding him. Naruto however was too late to stop Hama from throwing

the second kunai which was heading directly towards Hinata's head. Naruto using quick thinking caught the kunai in the arch of its throw and threw it back at

Hama hitting her directly in her head killing her instantly. Naruto finally calming down looks around to see that a few villagers have gathered around him and

have started to call him demon and shinigami's son. He ignores them and races to Hinata who is now lying in a pool of blood upon reaching her he sees that

she is still alive and regularly breathing. Scooping her up in his arms he races to the Konhoa hospital at breakneck speeds that all anyone saw when he passed

them was an orange and white blur. Upon arriving at the hospital he sees Sakura and Sasuke leaving, running right in between them he reaches the front desk

and shows the nurse Hinata. The nurse then pushes the button on the front desk that lets her voice project in every inch of the hospital. (AN: Much like in Wal-

Mart) "I need three nurses down her stat we have a stab victim who is bleeding very rapidly!" A few seconds later three male nurses dressed in all white show

up, they immediately begin to work on Hinata taking her from a very reluctant Naruto's hands. The nurse who called it in then looked at Naruto" Ok kid now

calm down and tell me what happened." "Well me and Hinata-hime were just walking down the street minding our own business when this lady told Hinata-

hime to stay away from me , Hinata-hime then told the lady off and we continued walking when I saw a kunai go into Hinata-hime's back I freaked out and

turned toward the lady and ran toward her she had already started to throw another kunai and I did something i'm not proud of..." What did you do?" Naruto

while breaking down crying replied "I killed the lady I caught the second kunai she threw and threw it back at her it hit her in the head she was dead before

she hit ground." The nurse feeling sympathy for Naruto comforted him while the other three nurses helped Hinata. Naruto did know one thing that was gonna

happen when Hinata woke up they were gonna leave the village. Naruto had thought about this for some time even before him and Hinata became a couple

but now he was gonna go through with it and there was no going back. The villagers were gonna hurt Hinata to get to him and that was something he couldn't

allow, so when Hinata was healed and ready to go he was gonna talk to the Third Hokage and get his blessing to leave then go to his house and pack up a

years' worth of clothes. Once he was ready he was then going to go to Hinata's house and get some clothes for her and be out of this village hopefully forever

, because this village had caused him so much pain and now it was starting to do the same to Hinata and Naruto was not about to sit by and watch it happen.

He was gonna take action to ensure his and Hinata's safety safety that could only be found by leaving the village Naruto had decided all this and there was

nothing that was gonna change his mind. A few hours later and Hinata was ready to leave the hospital she had to have a few stitches done on her back but

other than that she was fine. "Hinta-hime are you ok I'm so glad your awake how are you feeling." "I feel great Naruto-kun…hey Naruto-kun what happened to

that lady who attacked me?" Naruto dreading his answer but having no choice looked at Hinata with a sad expression "I killed her Hinata-hime when that kunai

hit you and I heard you scream I vowed to myself that I would never ever let you get hurt again because I don't want to hear you scream like that ever

again.""Don't be sad Naruto-kun I understand what you had to do and I don't hate you I love you even more so because of it and I always will." Hinata then

got up and kissed Naruto with as much fever she could muster at this moment they however finally broke away both smiling and gasping for air. Naruto the

looks and Hinata and with a serious tone "Hinata-hime we are leaving the village." Hinata looks up surprised at first then she understands why Naruto is doing

this and nods her head. "Will when we leave Naruto-Kun?" "Tomorrow afternoon after we get a year's supplies worth of clothes and the Third Hokage's

blessing after that only kami knows what will happen. "Ok Naruto-kun I'm with you and remember this I will always be with you ok now and forever." Naruto

looks at Hinata and smiles"As will I Hinata believe it." Once Hinata was released from the hospital she and Naruto quickly went to the Sarutobi's office to talk

with him about their plans for the future he wasn't too happy about them leaving the village. "Naruto why do you request that you leave the village with Hinata

for months hell possibly years?" "Because old man this village has caused me to much hurt and heartbreak in the past and now it's doing the same to Hinata

and I can't let it go on." "So you are requesting that you leave the village with Hinata so she will no longer be hurt anymore correct?" "Yes." Hinata starting to

feel like a third wheel spoke up. "With all due respect Hokage-sama I think that what Naruto-kun is saying is correct, if I left the only person that would miss me

would be my little sister Hanabi." "Are you sure that is the only person that will miss you?" "Yes Hokage-sama." "Very well then you two shall leave in the next

12 hours go home pack and get some rest." "Thanks old man don't worry me and Hinata-hime will periodically send letters back to the village letting you know

how we are ok believe it." Naruto then turns around and flashes his trademark fox smile known only by a few people because he always has his mask up.

Seeing this Hiruzen smiles and waves Naruo and Hinata goodbye knowing this will be the last time he sees both of them for a long time. After their talk with the

Hokage both Hinata and Naruto make haste to Hinata's house once there they sneak into Hinata's room to get her clothes and other personal things. "Is that

everything Hinata-hime?" "Yes Naruto-kun now we just have to leave undetected." "Shouldn't be too hard since we came in here without raising suspicion."

Just then the door to Hinata's room started to slightly open thinking it was her father Hinata told Naruto to hide in her closet. When the door opened it wasn't

Hiashi but Hinata's little sister Hanabi. "Hina-chan what are you doing up so late and what's with all the clothes?" Hinata knowing she was gonna have to tell

her sister she was leaving with Naruto and that she was not coming back to this village. "Hanabi-chan I'm leaving the village with Naruto-kun and I'm not

coming back." Hanabi hearing this broke down crying and grabbed on to Hinata's leg. "Hina-chan please don't go and leave me here by myself I'll miss you." "I

know Hanabi-chan I will miss you to, I will write to you so you will always know I'm alright." "Please Hina-chan let me come with you and Naruto I won't be a

bother I promise." Hinata contemplating this gestured for Naruto to come out of the closet so they could both decide together if Hanabi should come with them.

"Naruto-kun Hanabi wants to come with us on our trip away from this village should would we let her come." "I don't know Hinata-hime she will face many

dangers with us are you sure she can handle it?" "I know she can she is strong just like me." "Ok well it's decided then." Then while looking at Hanabi, Hinata

said "Well Hanabi-chan it's been decided you can come with us but this not a field trip we are not coming back to this village are you sure this is what you

want." "Yes Hina-chan I don't like it here anyway father is always pushing me too hard to fast and he criticizes me." "Alright then Hanabi-chan get a years'

worth of clothes and supplies." "Hai" Once Hanabi was finished packing they all quietly left the Hyuga compound. Hanabi had left a note as did Hinata in their

rooms for their father to read in the morning by then they would be long gone. Making back to Naruto's apartment they all took showers and went to sleep in

Naruto's bed each one knowing tonight was there last night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. By noon the next day the group was ready to leave but they

had one problem. Hiashi Hinata and Hanabi's father had come in their rooms last night a few minutes after they left having heard Hanabi crying. Hiashi was not

too happy to find out that his two unsealed Byagugan daughters were gonna leave the village with the demon brat. So he decided to place thousands of

Hyuga guards around the village without the Hokage knowing about it thus making it more difficult for the group to sneak out of the village. At the Hyuga

compound one of Hiashi's scouts' had come back from patrol with some very good information about the groups' whereabouts. "Hiashi-sama we have located

the boy and the girls whereabouts should we advance and capture them?" Hiashi sitting in his chair smirking replied. "Yes Kano advance but be vigilante we

must not let them know where coming." "Hai." "Ok Kano prepare your squad you are dismissed" Kano immediately disappeared via shunshin heading directly to

Naruto's apartment at a very fast rate. Hiashi sat back in his chair and thought to his self. 'This will be the day when we finally rid this village of this demon

known as Naruto Uzumaki!"


	3. What Now?

Naruto and Hinata's New Life

In the middle of preparing their things to leave Naruto and Hinata stopped what they were doing and looked outside. See an ordinary person would have not seen anything wrong, the birds were singing people were walking leaves blowing just a normal morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. However Hinata and Naruto sensed the many ninja that started to surround Naruto's apartment. They were taking up positions that the group could use as escape routes. To put in in basic words…..the group was screwed.

"Hinata-hime we have to hurry anymore of theses Hyuga Shinobi and we won't be able to leave." Naruto then looked outside again only to see more shadows gathering around his apartment.

Hinata looking up from helping Hanabi with her things looked outside as well and knew immediately that the agents her father sent were for assassination missions. Meaning that if she and Hanabi didn't willing concede to come back the agents would kill them. Hinata began to seethe at how ruthless her father was willing to be to keep the Hyuga secrets confined to the village.

Hanabi then looked up having finished preparing her things grabbed her stuff and went to open the door. Naruto and Hinata not noticing her doing this were caught off guard to what happened next.

Hinata finally coming out of her thoughts looked up to see Hanabi stepping outside. With panic on her face she screamed "Hanabi don't go outside come back inside hurry!"

Not knowing why her sister was yelling Hanabi looked back to reply, but as she did a blur appeared behind her and knocked her out. The blur which had now slowed down enough to be deciphered as a Hyuga ninja of the Branch family. Hanabi was then slumped over his shoulder as he took off towards the Hyuga compound.

The Hyuga Branch member that had just knocked out Hanabi touched a button on the earpiece in his ear. "Hiashi-sama this is Kano I have acquired Hanabi and am now heading back to the compound the other agents are still stationed outside the demon's apartment what do you want them to do?"

"That is excellent to hear Kano but you ask me what of the demon brat and my whore of a daughter Hinata?" "Why kill them of course!"

Kano all his life was taught by his parents to protect the main branch was now being told by the Clan leader to kill his eldest daughter. To say Kano was confused was an understatement. "Hiashi-sama did I hear you correctly you just told me to kill Hinata and the demon right?"

"Yes I did Kano if there is any confusion I can get someone else to do it or if you defy my orders I will activate the Caged Bird Seal and turn your brain into oatmeal do you understand me!"

"Um yes of course Hiashi-sama considerate it done I will notify the remaining agents at the demon's apartment to converge on it and eliminate them their bodies will never be found." However Kano did not know that that the agents were already dead and that those were the last words he spoke before a clawed hand went through his chest and crushed his heart in front of him. The last thing he saw was Naruto, blood on his claws his eyes red slits and an orange red chakra surrounding him before Kano saw no more.

Back at Naruto's apartment when Kano took Hanabi Naruto immediately rushed after him only to stop as more Hyuga Branch members surrounded him and Hinata. Naruto looked up at the ninja surrounding him and with all the anger he was feeling at the moment screamed at the Hyuga Branch Members. "Listen you assholes I don't have time for this shit get the fuck out of my way before I seriously hurt you!"

"Look at this guys the little demon brat is mad what is he gonna do against Assassins of our caliber?" "Listen here you little shit there is no way you or you're your little Hyuga whore over there is getting through us unless you want your head rolling on the ground." "So are you gonna let Hinata come with us or am I going to have to kill you which I'm probably going to do anyway."

Naruto starting to come at his wits end with these Shinobi/Assassins looked up at them with the calmest face for someone like him. Seeing this some of the guys began to chuckle while the more experienced ones tensed up knowing that someone like him wouldn't give up so easily. Sure enough a hail of shuriken, kunai, and exploding tags came down on top of the unsuspecting Shinobi that were too late to dodge.

As the dust settled and the now twenty man squad reduced down to five stood up to survey the destruction. Dead bodies littered the area blood was everywhere some bodies had multiple shuriken and kunai protruding out of them while others were scattered in pieces. The remaining five looked around for Naruto and Hinata but soon the distinctive sound of necks breaking hit the air.

While everybody was preparing to leave Naruto made a single shadow clone and sent it to the Hokage to tell him what was happening at Naruto's apartment the clone henged into a civilian to not arouse suspicious from the Shinobi. The people that snapped their necks were none other than Leaf Anbu having got the clone that Naruto sent to him. The Anbu then disposed of all the bodies on scene and left the area somehow nobody noticed what had happened.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata they were quickly catching up to Kano who seemed to be slowed down by Hanabi's body. He seemed to be talking to someone so he did not here Naruto approach him from behind but when Naruto reached him he heard part of Kano's conversation with Hiashi and the part about killing him and Hinata set him off. He then underwent the changes the Kyubi does to him when he undergoes stress. So when he stabbed his hand into and unsuspecting Kano's chest Hinata was shocked at how ruthless her boyfriend was but deciding to not stress it until they were safely out of the village.

Hinata then grabbed Hanabi and took off after Naruto who was now almost to the village gates they both bust through and just kept on running until they were a good ten miles away from the village. Naruto finally having calmed down looked over at Hanabi seeing as she was ok he fell down onto the grass looking up at the sky.

"Hey Naruto-kun we have to keep running it won't be long before we have Hunter Nin coming after us."

"I know Hinata-hime we have to think of a strategy first to throw them off of our trail if they do come after us." Naruto then got out a kunai and put a horizontal line threw his headband and gave it to Hinata so she could the do same. "As of right now Hinata-hime me you and Hanabi are Missing Ninja of The Village Hidden in the Leaves"

Hinata then looked up at Naruto after he said this putting Hanabi down on the grass gently she kissed Naruto with all her love for him and he kissed her back with equal love for her. Once they were done they picked up there things and Hanabi once more and set out to find the closet town or to at least keep running till sundown before they made camp.

"Man am I beat it was hot as hell out here today I swear if you could bathe with sweat I would have taken ten baths today." Naruto after saying this fell into the tent Hinata had just finishing setting up.

Hinata getting Naruto's little joke began to laugh." O Naruto-kun I know it was hot but think about this tomorrow we will reach Wave Country and they have air conditioning," Hanabi having been sleeping in another tent began to stir from her sleep and looked around to see Naruto laying in another tent and Hinata setting up an extra tent.

"Hey Hinata-chan where am i?"

"O good Hanabi-chan your awake as for where you are you are with me and Naruto after that Ninja knocked you out we went through a lot to get you back but once we had you we ran and didn't look back."

Hanabi nodded her understanding and went to walk around in the area that was going to be their campsite for tonight. While she was walking around she heard a faint sound even though it was far away she quickly distinguished it as water or more accurate water fall. She returned to the campsite and informed them of her find.

"Yes that means we can all finally take a bath and get out of our stinky clothes." Naruto then immediately stripped down to his boxers which surprisingly had little foxes on them and made a beeline to the waterfall. Hinata looked away and blushed at her boyfriend's antics while Hanabi rolled her eyes at her sister's reaction. While Naruto finished his bath Hanabi immediately went in after he came on so while he made his way back to camp.

Upon reaching the camp Naruto saw Hinata in nothing but her panties he just stood there and stared. The real funny thing is that the village had no bra sizes for Hinata's breast so she was always braless the most surprising thing is that she actually let Naruto look at her without her shirt on. Naruto after seemingly staring at Tsunade sized breast on Hinata for hours looked away blushing.

"I'M REALLY SORRY HINATA-HIME FOR STARING AT YOUR BREAST IT'S JUST THAT THERE BIG AND I COULDN'T….WAIT THAT CAME OUT WRONG, I'M SO SORRY!" Naruto screamed nervously while still trying hard not to look at Hinata who had made no move to even cover herself yet.

Hinata walking over to Naruto with a seductive swing of her hips with each stride Naruto felt himself getting hard anymore and it would be noticeable. While Hinata was getting closer Naruto couldn't help to see that here breast kept jiggling with each stride.

Upon reaching Him Hinata whispered seductively into his ear.

"It's ok Naruto-kun you will be seeing a lot more where that came from and maybe you will let me see you shirtless next time." Hinata then kissed Naruto turned around and walked away to go get a shirt to put on leaving behind a very confused but secretly excited Naruto.

Later on back at the campsite there was a fire going in the middle with the group in their tents sound asleep not knowing that they were being watched by two people know as the Demon Brothers.

"Brother let's take them now while they sleep they won't feel a thing it would be quick." "Shut up you impatient idiot we don't know if they are a threat to us yet let us wait and see for now." "AWWWWWWW I don't get to have any fun." The two brothers then disappeared via shunshin to leave the group to their sleep.

The next day the group continued to make their way to Wave Country. While they were walking they kept passing by puddles even though it hadn't rained in months. Finding this strange Naruto needing to pee broke off from the group. When he did this he heard rustling in the trees behind him and saw a dark shadow go past him towards the walking Hinata and Hanabi ahead. Naruto's suspicions proved he went to go join Hinata and Hanabi.

Hinata hearing the rustling in the trees silently activated her Byugugan and was able to sense two high level chakra signatures coming towards her and Hanabi. Hinata slowly got into a fighting stance when the first of the Demon Brothers emerged.

"Well well well what do we have here two unsealed Byugugan girls you two will fetch a hefty price come with me quietly and there won't be any trouble ok"

Hinata then began to smirk as did Hanabi while they both stared down the man. "Actually me and my sister are not going anywhere with you now if you excuse me goodbye." Hinata then proceeded to walk past the man followed by Hanabi.

The man reached out to grab Hinata but a quick Juyken strike to his throat that caught him off guard killed him instantly. Hinata didn't even take a second look at him as he hit the ground.

A few minutes later Naruto joined back up with them with a little bit of blood on his hands. The other brother had charged at him Naruto simply drove a kunai into his forehead and didn't think anything of it.

A few minutes later a mist began to creep up on the group when it started to become thicker Hinata and Naruto knew immediately it was a jutsu. They were caught in Zabuza's Silent Killing technique and little did they know Zabuza was standing behind them with his Executioner's blade raised to strike.


	4. The Prisoner

The Prisoner

Zabuza's blade came down on top of the trio ready to deal a killing blow for all of them. However as the blade landed all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Zabuza immediately looked around confused before it dawned on him what just happened. "So the brats know Shadow Clone Jutsu eh?" This is going to be interesting after all. Meanwhile a couple hundred feet away Naruto had just got finishing relaying the clone's memories with Hinata and Hanabi. Needless to say they were all very shocked by how Zabuza could just kill three kids like that without even a second thought. "N-N-Nar-Naruto-Kun...that could have been us….." "Yeah I know which is why we need to hurry up and get to Wave Country so let's get moving." However before anyone could even move a sword was pressed against Naruto's throat so close that a trickle of blood came down the blade and for some strange reason the blade seemingly glowed when the blood touched it. Then the wielder of the massive sword spoke in a very deep and gruff voice that was slightly muffled by bandages on the person's lower part of his face. "I am Zabuza Momochi member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Hidden Mist and you two are Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga who is this kid here?" Naruto stiffened when Zabuza said Hinata and Hanabi's names wondering how he knew who they were. However Zabuza was still waiting for an answer and Zabuza never liked to wait for long. "If nobody answers me in the next 3 seconds this brats head is going on my wall as a fucking hat rack now answer me!" Hinata not being able to take anymore screamed out. "Naruto and he is my boyfriend please don't hurt us let us go please what have we ever done to you huh?" "Actually you have done nothing to me at all see my employer received word that one of his contacts had seen to unsealed Hyugas along with some blonde haired kid so I was sent to investigate, but who knew it would be the two Main Branch daughters you two will fetch a hefty price indeed for the Village Hidden In The Clouds." Naruto suddenly feeling like a third wheel in the conversation decided to act out a plan he had been thinking the past few minutes about. "How about you get nothing and you let us go on our way and if you don't take my offer we go a serious fucking problem." Zabuza sensing Naruto's new found tone began to chuckle and that chuckle turned into a full-hearted laugh at which point Zabuza released Naruto. "Hey what the hell is so funny that you're laughing that hard? "As soon as Naruto was released he went to Hinata and Hanabi and they began to slowly back away from Zabuza. "Hey brat you got spunk that's what's so funny to me any other Genin would have pissed himself when my sword touched him I like you brat." "Uh thanks I think but why are you not attacking us I thought that was your mission to capture us so why haven't you captured us yet." "Well actually I was just sent to investigate if what my employers contact said was true I can just easily say it wasn't plus by the look of your headbands your rouge for a reason so from one rouge ninja to another don't trust anyone remember that brat." At that moment Zabuza shunshined away and the mist cleared the group was still startled by what had just happened but everybody was ok and alive at that so they continued on their way to Wave Country. They surprisingly made great time and were in a hotel by nightfall a small two bedroom two bathroom suite with the bathrooms being located in the bedrooms. Naruto and Hinata had one bed while Hanabi had her own however this night would be very embarrassing for both Hinata and Naruto. Halfway through the night Hinata decided to go to the bathroom not realizing that a certain warm body was absent since she was still very sleepy and not fully alert. She opened the door to the bathroom and proceeded to go to the toilet and slightly pulled down her panties to do what a girl got to do which was just pee. However in the shower next to her was a very stoic Naruto now he wasn't looking like earlier he was just facing the shower wall. Why was Naruto in the shower well let us just say he was having very colorful dreams the type of dream that required a cold shower. But even though Naruto wasn't looking at Hinata and for some strange reason she didn't know he was in the shower but one thought came to Naruto's mind as Hinata was doing her thing. "_Wow she even pees softly" _At this point Naruto began to slightly blush and let Hinata finish and leave he waited another good 10 minutes before walking out making sure Hinata was sleep. He then quietly slipped into bed next to her and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him as she drifted back to sleep and Naruto slowly followed with a smile on his face. The next morning the gang woke up had breakfast and began to walk around the village Hinata and Hanabi to go get food supplies for their journey and for Naruto to go get various ninja tools. One particular shop Naruto came too he noticed to guys with swords ordering the shop owner to give them his money well that didn't sit right with Naruto at all. "Hey you two jerks leave the man alone he has already explained that he doesn't have any money so just leave." Because if you don't I _will_ make you and take my word for it you don't want me to make you so be smart and just go. Katarou did this little kid just tell us to leave?" "You know what Yashin I think he did." The two men then looked at each other and began to immediately laugh as hard as they could when they were finally finished they began to twirl their swords in a menacing way. "Ok listen here kid me and my pal Yashin over here will not hesitate to slice you up into little bit size pieces so how about you leave before we do that. "See I tried to be nice but people are just so rude these days Naruto instantly disappeared and reappeared behind the two guys with a kunai in each and stabbing them both in their hands needless to say both men retreaded very quickly. Naruto then calmly walked over to the man and began to question him about why he needed to give the men money. "Mr. Sazaru why is it that you had to give those two guys your hard earned money." "It's because of Gato he is a man who came here not too long ago and has sucked the life out of our country by controlling the shipping industry thus throwing us into poverty." But there is hope a bridge builder named Tazuna is building a bridge to increase trade thus ruining Gato's control" "Wow I hate people who make other people suffer for their own benefit don't worry Mr. Sazaru Gato will fall hopefully soon. " Just as Naruto was finishing his shopping he noticed Hanabi running toward him with a mob of about 10 men chasing her. Upon reaching him he noticed she had a few cuts and that Hinata was not with her realizing something was wrong he began to ask her were Hinata was. "Hey Hanabi it's ok calm down now tell me where is Hinata and who did this to you?" Naruto those men attacked us saying the Byakugan will be ours so Hinata stayed back so I could escape I believe they captured her. Naruto began to seethe in anger and ushered Hanabi behind him as he charged the mob of sword wielding men killing all of them with perfectly placed kunai all except for one who he began to question about Hinata's whereabouts." Ok listen here you piece of trash were did your friends take Hinata tell me and maybe I will spare you a slow and painful death. The man spit in Naruto's face before growling back with as much anger as Naruto had with him. "Ok listen to me brat my friends have taken your little Hyuga whore to a undisclosed location so she can have her Byakugan removed but while they are waiting for that or employer told us we could have a little _fun_ with the bitch. Naruto slowly began to leak a red chakra his eyes became red slits his hair became bushier the whisker marks on his face became more feral, and his teeth and nails lengthened slightly he then grabbed the man by the throat and growled back. "**Listen here you motherfucker either that location becomes disclosed or I will send your fucking head rolling on the ground your choice so what will it be?**" The demonic tone Naruto's voice took made the man piss himself but needless to say he quickly gave Narutothe location of their base. "I-It's in the forest its on top of a giant tree you can't miss it" Soon as that information reached his ears Naruto dropped the man and ran in the direction of the forest at a speed so fast all people saw was a red flash. "_Don't worry Hinata-Chan I'm coming"_ Meanwhile in the base Hinata struggling against her shackles and finally stopped when she couldn't get out of them. She then looked up when her cell door opened to reveal a very short fat man in a suit slowly walk up to Hinata followed by two men with spears. "Why hello there Hinata Hyuga of the Main Branch my name is Gato we have captured you because your eyes will fetch us a very hefty price with The Hidden Cloud Village I'm sure you understand right." Hinata looked up and spit in Gato's face Gato lightly chuckled wiped his face then backhanded Hinata leaving a very noticeable red handprint mark on her face. Gato then turned to leave but not before relaying a message to his two bodyguards. "She is a feisty little bitch have your way with her and break her will you I want her to submit to every order she is given by the time ya'll are done with her". Hai Gato-Sama both men said in unison before turning toward Hinata with a look of perversion in their eye. One man left the cell to stand guard while the other began to slightly pull down his pants so he was only in his boxers and approached Hinata. He then grabbed her head and slowly inched it to his crotch area while pulling down his boxers when suddenly Hinata had and idea in the most seductive voice she asked the guard. "I'm very new to sex can I give you a hand job instead please" To add more effect Hinata batted her eyelashes at the man and he happily agreed little did he know this was the worst think he could have done. As soon as he pulled out is dick and let Hinata grab it she activated her Byakugan and hit multiple points on his penis the man soon erupted in tears and did a girly squeal of pain before passing out. The other guard rushed in and was met with a precision strike to the chest killing him on the spot. Hinata then made it out into the hallway and noticed two more guards down each hall so she expertly threw two kunai that she always kept in her jacket into the back of their heads, but what she didn't know was that those two guards had suicide collars. So as soon as she killed them the collars went off alerting every guard that Hinata was out of her cell. Hinata inwardly cursed her stupidity and readied herself for a fight but was shocked as a loud boom was heard and hen a roar of very loud proportions. Hinata ran to the sound to see Naruto dismantling guards left and right but the scary thing was Naruto had a chakra shell around his body that resembled a fox. Deep inside Naruto's mind the Nine Tailed Fox was fueling Naruto's rage. **"That's right boy show them a glimpse of our power make them tremble in fear."**


End file.
